


liars not sinners

by allechant



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: Magda hates liars. Carlos happens to be a liar. But if they're both going to sin then it doesn't really matter, does it?





	liars not sinners

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some smut for Helix Waltz and I think Carlos is definitely one of the easier characters to imagine doing the sexy with. I'd think either him or Juven actually, since everyone else is kind of too uptight or too...nice?

This had been going on for months now. She had promised herself that last week would be the last time, but here she was still, standing outside Calypso Brothel, once again trying to work up the nerve to go inside.

Once she went in, she wouldn’t be able to leave. Hosta Tayu gave her a look of sympathy, taking a long drag from her pipe. “Poor child,” she shook her head. “He’s not good for you, you know. It’s not my place to interfere with the things you want to do, but you’re like a lamb to the slaughter, and he...”

Hosta’s voice trailed away, and she shook her head again. Magda swallowed thickly. Her throat felt blocked. “I know, but I can’t stop myself from wanting...always wanting more,” she whispered. “He’s given me so many ways out, so many chances to leave, but I was the one who never could...”

The slums were bustling and lively, but it felt as though Magda and Hosta were trapped in their own bubble, and no sounds could penetrate their little space. Hosta sighed. “Very well, Magda. If you have made up your mind...then follow me,” she opened the door to the brothel, familiar wisps of smoke and perfume seeping out from the room beyond, and Magda took in a deep breath, walking behind Hosta into the building.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the brothel, Magda suddenly felt someone tackle her from behind. “Helena!” she exclaimed, not needing to turn around to see who it was - no one else dared to rush up to her like that, not while she was in the company of Hosta. “I thought you would be busy now!”

Helena laughed, stepping back, and Magda turned to smile at her friend - Helena was wearing her usual red and black outfit, her ample bosom barely constrained by strings and ribbons. She looked so much like Heather, but the two girls were as different as night and day. That was probably why their friendship and their close bond with each other was so fascinating to watch.

“Oh, sweet Magda. I’m always busy, but not so busy that I can't make time for you,” Helena playfully stroked her cheek, and Magda blushed, looking down. “Are you here for him again?” Helena abruptly lowered her voice, leaning closer so that Magda would be able to hear her. After some hesitation, Magda nodded.

Helena made a sound of disapproval. “Magda! You already know he’s not good for you! Everyone knows it, even he knows this - did anyone tell you that two weeks ago, he asked us not to let him know even if you came here crying and begging to see him again?” Helena told her tersely, and Magda couldn’t help feeling like she was being scolded by her mother.

“I know...he told me,” she admitted, playing with the material of her dress. She was wearing a very simple white dress today. He liked seeing her in white, she remembered. The memory of his silken voice purring into her ear made her tremble. He had such a velvety, beautiful voice, just like a lover’s caress.

“ _You’re so radiant in white. Such a lovely girl. It makes me want to tear your dress off you with my teeth and ravage you until you’re a complete mess_ ,” the words wound around her, and the desire that coursed through her veins made her clench her thighs together, hoping no one else noticed.

Hosta was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, and Helena looked up, meeting the older woman’s gaze. Hosta’s expression was impassive. “Fine, Magda,” Helena shook her head. “I’ll be here later, so come and look for me when you’re done. Try not to make too much of a mess,” she warned.

With a nod, Magda left Helena and followed Hosta up the stairs, all the way to a door with a very familiar number. “He’s waiting for you inside,” Hosta took another drag from her pipe. “Two hours and no more. If you want the room for longer than that, you will have to pay as always,” with that, Hosta turned and walked back down the corridor, hips swaying slightly as she moved. Magda watched her all the way until she reached the stairs, only looking away after Hosta had disappeared.

Swallowing, she closed her eyes and steeled herself for what was to come. With a final deep breath, she turned the doorknob and entered the room, locking the door behind her in the process. A familiar figure sat on the edge of the bed, looking through a small notebook. He didn’t look up when she came in.

She just stood there, waiting, her hands clasped behind her back. The man flipped to another page, scribbling something down before he finally shut the notebook and placed it carefully back in his pocket. That was when he finally looked at her. She couldn’t tell what he was feeling. His face was carefully blank, and as the silence between them stretched on and on, she began to wonder what was the point of her even coming here today.

Suddenly, he sighed. “Magda,” he spoke, his voice smooth and sensuous - his voice alone could do strange things to her insides, and instinctively her thighs clamped shut, her fingers tightly fisting her dress. “I thought you insisted last week would be the last time. But then Hosta sends me a message saying that you requested to meet me here again. I just - what do you want from me?”

“You already know what I want,” Magda whispered, carefully approaching the man on the bed. He tensed, but she brought her hands up and cupped his face gently, making him stare into her eyes. “I don’t want to keep lying to myself and telling people that I don’t care, that I don’t want this! You know I hate liars,” she ran her fingers through his hair, marvelling at its smooth, silvery sheen.

“Which is very strange indeed,” the man remarked, “because you know very well that I am a liar,” he smiled at her. It was a careful, polite smile, and she hated it because when he smiled like that, he wasn’t sharing how he really felt. “Magda...please. You and I belong to very different worlds. The first time we did this was a mistake. This really shouldn’t have continued.”

“Why not? Just because my family is part of the Senate and you’re from the Golden Merc Corps?” she demanded. “Carlos, if it’s just because we have different social positions, then it’s a stupid reason and you know that!”

“Hierarchies exist for a reason. If power was not structured and assigned from the very beginning, then all that leads to is chaos and struggle. People fight with other people for the right to rule over the weak,” Carlos answered flatly. “And likewise, we must respect those hierarchies. You are a noble lady, and I am a mercenary. Your mother, and to be frank most of the noble world, would never approve. And I don’t want to become some kind of opiate for you, Magda.”

“What makes you think that you’re just an  _opiate_?” Magda shot back, affronted. “You’re much more than a mere addiction, Carlos. I know I’m the only person you’ve ever let your mask down around. Don’t you want me?” she whispered.

Carlos kept his head lowered. “Want you?” he answered, just as softly. “Magda, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t still...look,” he suddenly looked up, and his red eyes were narrowed. “This isn’t about whether or not we want each other. I think that has been well-established. But the fact remains that you and I are just not good for each other, Lady Ellenstein. Shatina has been yelling at me about my poor performance lately because all I can think about is whether or not you’re safe at the ball you’re attending tonight, or whether or not there will be some filthy old nobleman trying to grope you. We can’t lose sight of who we are and what our priorities should be. You, maintaining your social position. And me, being the advisor to the Golden Merc Corps. We’re from different worlds, you and I, and we can’t just run away into the sunset.”

Magda just glared at him. “Since when did you care about things like this?” she demanded. “You always said that we all need to look out for ourselves, and we should just take whatever we want because the world won’t give things to us on a silver platter. And all of a sudden you’re talking about giving up what we have because we’re different and you think we should chase after some greater cause? That doesn’t make any sense, Carlos!”

“I  _am_  looking out for myself,” Carlos hissed, and suddenly Magda found herself on the bed, pinned underneath the mercenary. She was breathing hard, unable to comprehend the sudden change in positions - one moment she was standing in front of him, and the next he had her wrists caught firmly in his grip, and his face was mere inches above hers. “I look out for myself and the people I care about. Believe it or not Magda, you rank pretty damn high on that list, and I want to make sure you’re able to fulfil your goals too. Do you understand?”

“I don’t need you to look out for me, I can take care of myself!” she hissed back, squirming to break free of his grip. She heard his breath hitch and glanced up to see him staring at her, their eyes locked onto each other. Her frustration suddenly melting away, she carefully leant closer to him, watching him intently the whole time. To her surprise, he didn’t try to avoid her.

She closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips to his and for a while, Carlos didn’t respond. She let out a quiet moan and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently, before moving to peck at the corners of his mouth. His hands were still pinning her down, which greatly restricted her range of motion, but when she kissed him again she felt his lips parting slightly and all of a sudden, he was kissing her back with a familiar intensity.

“You’re still so impatient, Magda. That’s not a good trait for a noble lady,” Carlos raised his head and whispered in her ear, leaving her breathless and wanting. His hands were already moving down the neckline of her dress, tugging it down to expose her arms and her breasts. She pulled at his jacket, willing him to remove it, and he did what she wanted, taking it off while he continued to kiss and bite at her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him space to nestle between her thighs, and she was pleased to find out that he was already hard. He ground against her panties as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hands gripping her breasts and gently rolling her nipples between his fingers. She arched her back, moaning - her breasts and neck were both particularly sensitive, and that was something Carlos liked to take advantage of.

"I didn't want things to turn out this way, but when you make your desire so obvious it's difficult for me to resist," Carlos' breath was hot against her skin. She felt his open-mouthed kisses across her chest, and she gasped when his tongue flicked out against her nipple, teasing her ever so slowly. He raised his head, a small smile on his face as he met her gaze. "What do you want from me, Magda?" he crooned.

She swallowed. Her breasts tingled where he touched, and she hated that he was on top of her now doing absolutely nothing, just waiting for her to beg. "Magda?" he murmured, his fingers trailing delicately across the base of her breasts, his hands barely cupping the mounds. She couldn't stop her body from responding as she arched into his hand, wanting more.

"Carlos, please," she whimpered, and the mercenary smiled, satisfied that he managed to get a response out of her. He lowered his head and she bit her lip when his mouth returned to her nipple, his hand playing with her other breast. There was a dull ache between her thighs, and she really wanted to squeeze them together to relieve it, but then Carlos pressed into her and she moaned, relishing the sensation of him against her damp panties.

"Do you really want me?" he asked, moving his hips against her, and she bit her lip, trying to reach down to touch herself - Carlos grabbed her hand, preventing her from doing what she wanted, and she glared at him, unable to put her thoughts into words. "Now, that's cheating. Either you tell me what you want me to do or we stop this, get dressed and leave Calypso Brothel. It's your choice," he smiled, and she wondered why she was so attracted to this man, with his playful smirk and those piercing eyes that made her feel like he was stripping her with his gaze alone.

"I want you to touch me," the words spilled from her mouth. "I want to feel your lips and hands all over my body. I want to feel you in...inside..." her voice trailed off, still unable to vocalise her wanton desires even after all this time. Carlos wasn't cruel enough to prolong her suffering, and he did as she wanted, slipping his fingers underneath the thin cotton of her underwear.

“Who would have thought that sweet, perfect little Magda Ellenstein would be so needy in bed?” Carlos mused, his fingers gliding over her dripping sex. She hissed, bucking her hips, but he kept her down easily. “So wet already, and we haven’t even done anything yet,” he withdrew his hand, running his tongue along his fingers, licking up her juices. “Tell me how badly you want me, sweetheart,” he purred, and she bit her lip, wondering if she should give in.

His other hand suddenly gripped her inner thigh, dangerously close to the part of her which ached so terribly, and immediately she cried out, her fingers clutching the bedsheet. “Carlos, _please_ , I want it, stop teasing me -”

“You don’t know what’s teasing yet,” he cut her off, his words ominous and exciting all at the same time. He was undoing the tie around his neck, and then he leant over her, placing the silk fabric over her eyes. “Be a good girl. Stay quiet and listen to me,” he blindfolded her, tying a tight knot behind her head, and suddenly she could hear every single breath she made as her vision fell into darkness. Carlos got off the bed, and she forced herself to remain still, though being unable to see made her nervous.

Carlos had never blindfolded her before. She didn’t quite know what to expect, though admittedly at the moment it was kind of… _thrilling_. She had no idea what Carlos was doing, though she was trying her best to listen out for clues - footsteps, the sound of zippers, anything. He had always been an extraordinarily quiet man, sometimes able to follow her all the way home from a ball without her even noticing. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest, and as time went past, she began wondering if Carlos had already left the room.

Just as that thought came to mind, she felt the mattress sink beside her and suddenly, her wrists were seized again and she yelped, instinctively trying to get away. “Shh, be quiet,” Carlos’ familiar voice was reassuring, and she relaxed a little, feeling something binding her wrists together. “Seeing you this way…” his voice dropped to a whisper. “I’ve been imagining this for a while, Magda. You tied up and vulnerable on the bed, waiting for me.”

She felt warm breath against her neck, and then lingering, burning kisses trailing down from her collarbones to her navel, making her toes curl. She wanted to reach out and twine her fingers through his silky hair, but when she tugged against her restraints she realised that Carlos had left no room for her to wriggle free. His kisses went on past her stomach, and when his mouth approached her inner thighs she whimpered, her mind going blank.

“Are you sure you want this, Magda?” he breathed, right before his mouth reached her wet quim, making her exhale in frustration. She nodded impatiently, and he laughed. “Ask me nicely, and I’ll think about it,” he teased, and she felt his fingers tentatively brush against her clitoris, rubbing the little bud ever so slowly. A quiet moan slipped out of her mouth, and he laughed again.

Being unable to see somehow made the whole thing even more exciting. Every gentle, fleeting touch felt so _good_ , so indescribably delicious, that if he carried on like this she thought she might spontaneously combust. “ _Please_ ,” she begged again, hoping that this would be the last time, that he would stop teasing her so cruelly and just give her the one thing she was craving.

She gasped as two fingers slid inside her, immediately finding that sweet spot he knew would drive her mad. She arched her back, panting, her sex throbbing as Carlos fingered her, biting her lip so she wouldn’t scream. He was relentless, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, but she was long past the stage of embarrassment.

He pulled his fingers out, and she hissed in annoyance, suddenly feeling empty. He made a faint sound of disapproval. “Sweetheart, you’re not in a position to make any demands right now,” he reminded her. “But because you’ve been such a good girl so far, I’ll reward you anyway,” the words were laden with promise, and she didn’t even need to ask him what he meant because the very next instant she felt his tongue against her quim and _oh_ _Goddess_ , it felt even better than his fingers did.

“Carlos, I-I want more…more than just this,” she managed to gasp out in between pants, unable to concentrate through the pleasure that was flooding her entire body. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightening, she was getting so close, but it wasn’t enough for her, she knew it wouldn’t be. He continued eating her out for a while, so she wasn’t sure if he heard her, but then suddenly he stopped and a whimper fell from her lips as her body continued to ache, slick and ready for him.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” Carlos marvelled. “Wet and ready for me,” she heard his voice close to her head, and she nodded, hoping that subservience would get her what she wanted sooner. Warm breath brushed against her face, then his lips were on hers and she could taste herself on his mouth, a slightly-sweet, slightly musky scent that made her face redden. His fingers, still damp with her juices, gripped her jaw tight, and she felt the warmth of his body on top of her, skin against skin. She didn’t know when he took off his clothes, but the tip of his shaft brushed against her throbbing clit and she yelped, spreading her legs wider so that she could push into him.

He broke away from her lips, moving to behind her ear, a spot which easily incited a moan. “I think I need to teach you patience, Magda. Or you won’t be able to solidify your position in the Senate,” he murmured, nibbling on her earlobe. She could barely focus on what he was saying as he began sliding his shaft up and down her wet pussy, teasing her but never actually going inside her.

“Carlos, just _fuck_ me already,” Magda gasped, no longer concerned with the kind of language she was using. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. He placed his lips against her skin and moaned, the vibrations running down her neck and making her shiver, and the next moment her eyes widened as she felt him pushing inside her, spreading her apart. The sudden fullness felt amazing - she sighed, tilting her hips up so that she could take him all the way in. When he was fully inside, he paused for a moment before withdrawing and slamming back in, making her cry out.

“Magda, you’re so wet and tight, it feels like you wouldn’t believe,” Carlos murmured into her ear as he pounded into her, satisfying the ache between her thighs. Magda wanted to wrap her arms around his neck but she was still tied up, and all she could do was moan and struggle against her bindings. “Turn around,” came his next order, and she did as he wanted, balancing on her elbows and knees. She felt his hands grab her hips and he slid inside her again, this time the thrusts so hard and deep that she swore she saw stars behind her blindfold.

“Don’t just bite your lip, Magda,” Carlos’ voice was ragged. “Scream for me. I want you to say my name when you come,” she felt his lips trailing kisses down her back, and she stopped trying to restrain herself, moaning and whimpering while he took her from behind. His hands reached out for her breasts, kneading and squeezing, and the feeling of his shaft entering her over and over again was driving her mad. Suddenly she felt a slap on her behind, and she gasped, arching her back. He did it again, and it was both pleasure and pain - her pussy clenched, and Carlos hissed.

He turned her head back towards him and their lips met again, Carlos’ body pressing against her as he pushed all the way in. “Magda,” she felt her name on his lips, and with a final thrust she threw her head back and cried out, waves of pleasure crashing through her body, her mind going entirely blank. Carlos continued thrusting for a while longer as her body tightened around him, and finally he pulled out - she felt spurts of warmth landing on her back, and she sighed, her thighs and knees trembling. “Don’t move,” Carlos sounded breathless, and a few seconds later she felt something wiping off her skin.

Then the blindfold and the restraints came off, and as she narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She blinked in surprise - Carlos was not really the cuddling type, but it was nice to just lie against him and feel his warmth.

“You really are something else, Magda," Carlos murmured, though his voice was faint. She snuggled a little closer to him. "I've told you time and time again that nothing will come out of this. I don't intend to become a noble, and I'm sure your mother wouldn't let you run away with a mercenary. We're not good for each other," but his fingers absently stroked her hair, and he didn't try to avoid her when she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, like someone once told me, it's better to try than to not do anything at all. That someone happens to be your boss, by the way," she added with a smile. Carlos let out a wry chuckle, shaking his head.

"That does sound like something Shatina would say," he agreed, his fingers stilling in her hair. Then he sighed. "You're right. Let's see how things go. Hopefully, everything will work out," he kissed her forehead, and the two of them remained in that position for the rest of their two hours. When Magda carefully peeked up at Carlos, his expression was pensive. She had to wonder what he was thinking.


End file.
